


Borrowed (Stolen)

by Makigaki



Series: Time And Relative Dimensions In Space [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makigaki/pseuds/Makigaki
Summary: The borrowed borrowing borrowers.





	Borrowed (Stolen)

Running on borrowed lies, borrowed time, and a borrowed disguise. Flying with borrowed lords, borrowed ladies, and borrowed blue boards. The Doctor in the TARDIS, the borrowed borrowing borrowers. See them borrow what's not meant to be borrowed. See them run, see them fly! Running and flying away and to. Keeping it together before it falls apart, breaking it before it's formed. Time and Space all in a box along with a mad person swimming and drowning in lies. 

The doctor who needs doctoring, and the borrowed blue box that borrows. Lords and ladies are borrowed by the madness, and in turn borrow the madness. Lies and disguise, welcome aboard! What would you like to see first? You can have the universe, if only you'll give it back. ‘Cause if you don't, the universe will never give you back either. Then you'll have been stolen, and you'd be a robber. Which is generally accepted as no good, no good at all, you see.

What about them, the mad Doctor and the sentient TARDIS? Oh, procrastinators, the lot of them. At least one should hope. Else they'd have stolen each other, and one dare not think it to be true! Just practically, basically, literally, figuratively, and legitimately horrid! Why they'd never! Perish, perish the terrible notion from your human head! Outrage, I say, outrage! Oh–! Oh, who am I kidding.

Stolen, the two of them. Continuously stealing each other, almost as if stuck together with a sort of molecular adhesive. Like a small child and their nanny, constantly bickering, imitating, listening, mocking, playing, disobeying, ignoring, learning, and dreaming. Running and flying, fueled by lies and disguise, time and companions. Stolen so completely, never to be returned, those borrowed and stolen borrowing and stealing borrowers and stealers. 

Hush! Don't shout it to the world, they'll hear! Let them keep those walls high until they need the truth the most. Then they will break and be built up again. For better or for worse, I suppose. Let them drown in a pool with a foundation of tears and unspoken secrets filled with lies, only to learn how to breathe the truth with renewed lungs. Let them steal themselves away in the comfort of each other, and rebuild those walls with the other stuck in it.

 

The Doctor is the first the TARDIS has stolen into her walls, but she not the first in the Doctor’s fort. A friend, the very first one. Not stolen, that one never could be, belonging to no one but themselves. They always left, or perhaps it is that they were always back. Maybe even both. Sweet kid at heart, but with an insane brain and insane obsessions. Tricky, resourceful, and beguiling, capable of being borrowed though not an atom more than that, mastered by nothing but their own begrudging affection and fond friendship. Pity, pity. The three of them would have made a wonderful sticky fingered trio.

Alas, it is just the two of them with the occasional visitor. Those ones are only ever borrowed and lost from time to time. They sure do borrow an awful lot for stolen things, don't they? Money, languages, circuits, ideas, jokes, people, nouns of that general steam, you know. Still, some things are the case and some are not, and that's just the way of it. In this universe, at least. The Doctor and the TARDIS know that, of course.

And so they'll run away, again and again off to see everything and everywhen. Runners in the race of Time, ahead of everyone else. A symbiotic duo, perpetually irritated at each other, caring deeply all the while. The lying Doctor in their stolen TARDIS, the bluest box with her stolen Time Lord. A box with her pilot, a pilot with their box. Not rightfully owned, not ever, but willingly? Always. Stolen stealing stealers, Theta Sigma and the TARDIS enigma, borrowed once and stolen for eternity. Fly high, fly far, fly low, fly close! Run right, run forwards, run left, run backwards! The universe can never have them and neither can they have the universe. But they'll always have each other in the end, and that's the only constant they’d ever need.


End file.
